Past in Video
by WitheringRedRoses
Summary: A note, a video, and a diary. All of the items contain the past of Jasper Whitlock Hale, the past he kept hidden from everyone else. And now, while he's away, the truth will come out.
1. Prologue: The Note

PAST IN VIDEO

Prologue: The Note

The Cullens, minus Alice and Jasper, came home to find a scent unfamiliar to him. Very much so. But they figured it out soon enough from the note laying on their coffee table that was placed in front of the TV.

_Dear Cullens,_

_We know that Alice and Jasper are in Africa hunting. So, we have a few things for you to look at. We have a video, that I, the writer, will explain soon enough, and a diary. It is important that you watch the video first. Alright?_

_The video contains the past of Jasper Hale when he was known for being harsh and merciless and worked with Maria, Nettie, and Lucy, who happen to be us. He lied about a lot of things, especially us. We are very saddened you see, to hear how he portrayed us. We aren't all that bad. _

_Plus, he left out a certain someone. A girl he loved. Met her when she was 17 in 1951 down in Texas. As you can already tell, it didn't work out well since he's with Alice now. Who we do like, just not with him. The only reason their together is because they are both bound by the girl Jasper loved. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Maria, Nettie, Lucy_

_P.S. There is no actual video tape. Thanks to Nettie's powers, it's just going to show up. It'll be soon. It's just like a video though. Trust us. _

Emmett snorted at the last line as Carlisle read it. "Like we could."

"We should call Alice," Rosalie said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Amelia was 17 in 1951 and she lived in southern Texas. Maybe there's a run in. Maybe he kills her. What if she still lives? What if she didn't die?"

There was a short silence when Edward went to his contacts and press on Alice. The phone barely rang when Alice answered in her normal chirpy tone. But there was an underlying hint of knowing to it. "Hey!"

"Hello, dear," replied Esme.

"Watch it," Alice ordered before anyone could ask. "They mean it. Jasper has hidden a lot from you. He has a reason. And yes Rose, Amelia's in there."

Assurance from Alice was all it took, and soon, they were all seated, and anticipating the 'video'.

_A/N: I shouldn't be starting this, but I am. I feel like it. So, here it is. Sorry about the shortness, but the first chapter should be up tomorrow. _

_Review!_

_~Rose~_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Newborn Camp_

_Texas, 1951_

Jasper stood in front of Maria as she handed him a picture with a scrap of clothing on back. "Here," she said. "This is what you need to find the girl."

Jasper began to exit the tent when Maria suddenly stopped him. "Don't change her at once. Get to know her for who she is, what she is. The more she trusts, the more she helps. She knows if you're not sincere. Be sincere. Befriend her and treat her like she is worth something. Something beautiful, like she deserves to be."

Jasper rose a brow at the pleading in Maria's voice. "Why do you care so much about this child?"

"She's special," Maria replied. "She's never been cared for, ever. Not once since her second mother Winona died. Her father abuses her now. Save her."

Jasper nodded. "Alright."

As he walked out of the grounds that Maria had claimed as the camp, he decided to take a look at the picture. A pretty girl was portrayed in film, though the color wasn't that great, for it seemed to be getting dark as the picture was taken.

Large, thickly lashed purple eyes with specks of the brightest blue peppered throughout were the first thing Jasper noticed. That, and the lightness of her skin, on an oval shaped face, surrounded by the most unusual hair. Multiple colors were weaved together- gold, light brown, pale blonde, dirty blonde, dark blonde. Beautiful was the perfect word to describe this girl.

Except that frown she wore really ruined it all. Her red lips were curved down and pressed tightly together.

Shaking his head, he lifted the cloth up to his nose and was met with the most delicious scent. It was so gentle, like a breeze, but warm. There weren't words to really describe it. Chocolate, but not always. No, when he breathed in again, he was hit with honey, and caramel. And oranges. He liked her scent. It was really nice, comforting. And the warmth reminded him of his mother.

* * *

_Howard Home_

_Texas, 1951_

The girl wasn't there when he arrived at the house. So Jasper waited, and planned to just watch her sleep. He hoped she would be back soon, because it was getting dark, and he didn't want her out there when the newborns were to feed.

At last, she arrived, smelling faintly of alcohol and cigars. Her unique hair was mussed from the wind, but perfect for her. A couple minuted later, another girl bound into the room, only she had perfectly normal one shaded brown hair and brown eyes.

"Mia!" the brunette cried. "Mama's dead!"

The beautiful blonde girl now revealed to be Mia, blinked away tears and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "I'm so sorry, Sami."

"She knew it was coming, too. She didn't even flinch when Father stabbed her." The anguish of losing her mother poured off the Sami girl in giant waves, and disgust and sadness flowed Mia. Jasper couldn't exactly think why she would feel disgusted until she mumbled to herself.

"Cruel, heartless..." Mia's list of adjectives went on, and her emotion were clear now. The, when she was finished, she broke down into tears also.

"She loved you too, Mia," sobbed Sami.

"I know," Mia whispered. "But we have to be strong. Or else we might be next to die."

At that moment, Jasper didn't want to leave Mia or Sami in the situation they were in, but those were Maria's orders.

"Samantha!" a man screamed from downstairs, and heavy footsteps echoed off the stairs.

Mia pulled away from Sami at once, and dried both of their tears. When the man yelling entered the room, the two girls were clean faced and reading an acceptable book on a subject Jasper didn't quite catch.

"Hello, Mr. Finnegan," greeted Mia.

"Amelia," Mr. Finnegan growled. "Samantha and I must be going. Wench's funeral's got to be planned sooner or later."

This fat, grayed man caused Jasper to feel the darkest of rages for how he treated everyone. Killed his wife, probably abused his daughter too, like Mia was being.

"Goodnight, Sam," breathed Mia into Sami's ear. "We'll see her again someday." And, when no one else could hear, "Maybe."

After the Finnigans had gone, Mia jumped off her bed and made her way towards her window. Opening it slowly to keep it from creaking, she hopped out and grabbed onto a branch. She pulled herself up, and crawled along it and closer to where Jasper sat.

"Hello, Major Whitlock," she whispered.

Jasper nearly fell out of the tree, but didn't reply.

"I'm Amelia, but I prefer Mia, but I suppose you know that, don't you? Amelia Anne _Howard._" She spat out her last name. "I hate Don Howard. Man isn't even my father. Winona was my mother though, in a sense. She raised me when my mother Rosalie _died. _My name should be Hale. Maria would have filled you in on all of this stuff when you went back to the camp. But I thought this would make it easier. That way you won't be as confused."

Jasper finally decided to speak. "How?" he managed to get out through his shock.

Mia's head was facing his obscured body with bored eyes. "My gift, of course. Why else would you be sent here to retrieve me? Then again, Maria just sent you here. No reason why, but she figured it would have been obvious. I see. Simple as that."

"A lot of people can see," Jasper scoffed.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Not like me. I see pasts, presents, and futures. My own included. As a vampire, I would still remember everything of my life, starting from my birth, and how I felt in my mother's arms for the first time."

"So you know everything about me?" Jasper inquired.

"No. I started from the beginning, but I don't like to watch more violence than I must. My life is violent enough as it is. Surprised I'm still living, even if I can see when I am going to die." She laughed humorlessly at the mention of her death. "That is, if I ever die."

Jasper nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay."

"Could you come out?" Mia asked. "I would like to see your face. I only see your human face. You're not human anymore, so I'd like to know what you look like now."

She sure does talk a lot. "Fine," agreed Jasper, and did what he was asked.

Mia smirked. "More scars. Red eyes. But, that was only to be expected." She reached out a hand. Jasper stared at it. "Take it, you idiot." Jasper did what Mia so rudely demanded, and she pulled gently to the window. "My father is leaving." She jerked her chin towards a good looking an in his forties walking off and down the street.

Jasper growled under his breath.

"I wish he was dead," stated Mia. "Now go inside."

Jasper took his time to absorb the room this time, and was shocked by how unlike Mia it was. First off, it was pink and and white lace. Mia didn't striike him as the type of girl that wold like all of that so much.

"Don decorated it. People come here sometimes for business. They see an innocent room that belongs to what they expect to be a foolish girl." Mia swallowed. "But the girl isn't that innocent, or stupid. She's killed. She been nearly killed herself."

Jasper tried to ignore her words, and kept looking. A vanity stood proudly in a corner. On the table beside her bed, two pictures sat. Two small black and white photos of attractive young people.

"The blonde woman and the curly haired man are my parents. Rosalie Hale was the daughter of banker. Emmett McCarty was a farmer's son. Met when Emmett and his family went up to New York to visit family." Mia smiled softly. "My mother was beaten to death by her fiance, Royce King the Third, and my father went missing while hunting in the woods. Found his bloodied gun. Killed by a bear."

Jasper felt a pang of sympathy course through his body for this teenager. This peculiar girl. "Did you see it?"

Mia snorted in an un-lady like fashion. "Of course. Still haunts my dreams. Winona..." She choked down a sob. "She knew that what I had at night were more than just nightmares. That they were memories."

When she pulled herself together, she said, "I'm talking a lot, aren't I?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes. Is this all of the house you're going to show me?"

Mia nodded. "Every other place in this house has a trace of Don except for the library filled with Winona. This is my only safe place."

_Anger. Pain. Hate. Anguish. _

Jasper looked away from her and tried in vain to block all of Mia's emotions.

* * *

_A/N: There is the first chapter. Sorry it's not very good. But, at least you've met Mia._

_Review!_

_~Rose~_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_Howard Home_

_Texas, 1951_

Jasper watched Mia as she slept. In that state, she screamed innocence with her angelic features. A halo had formed around her head with the multiple colored hair of hers, and her mouth was open slightly.

He wished for nothing more than to murder Don Howard. Maybe Maria's plans weren't as caring as he originally believed, and she just wanted Mia to be in pain as long as she could before her change. But, there was the tone Maria spoke in.

He let out a sigh, and decided for himself to scope out the home for future use. As he soon discovered, Mia lived in the attic, a nice attic of course. He wouldn't have minded living in the sort of attic she did, had it not been under the ownership of Don Howard.

The next floor held a library, and a small study that must have belonged to Winona. The library held hundreds of books, ranging from poetry to biographies. All the books were nicely worn, and dog-eared in several places.

The study was cluttered with papers and even more books, but Jasper found it oddly comforting. He walked to the desk carefully, not wanting to mess up anything.

A ruined picture caught his eye at once, laying so pitifully crumpled on the ground by the chair. He knew Don must have done it, from the scent and how recent it was. Picking it up, he quickly looked it over, and smiled slightly at the small, delicate cursive on back.

_June 3rd, 1941_

_Mia and Ria on Mia's 7th birthday_

The name he didn't know, but smiled at the fact that the two names rhymed. Ria must have been a friend before Sami.

He turned the picture back over, and he glanced over it. It was nearly impossible to see Ria and Mia in it, even for a vampire. But, from what he could see, Ria was in her twenties, and had dark hair and eyes, and beside her stood a smiling young Mia.

Jasper hurried past the next floor, knowing it belonged to Don Howard, and entered the ground floor.

The hallway was vast, and beautiful he had to admit. The Howards were very rich. But that didn't matter to him.

Upstairs in the attic room, Mia began to trash in her bed, and Jasper decided to go back up there to calm her down.

_Newborn Camp_

_Texas, 1951_

Two days had passed since Jasper had had been to the newborn camp, and he noticed there were a good deal more newborns there.

Peter bounded across the grounds, and smirked at the smell on his sire. "Positively delicious," he commented. "I like it very much. Reminds me of this human woman I smelt years and years ago. Hmm..."

Jasper growled under his breath. "I agree. She's simply to die for."

Peter snorted. "If we could die, that is."

"I don't know when I'm going to change her. She knows stuff, kind of like you, Peter." Jasper shook his head, hoping to clear it.

Suddenly, Lucy skipped happily up. "Maria needs you."

Jasper rolled his eyes, and shrugged at Peter.

"Jasper," whispered Maria as Jasper entered her tent. "How is Mia? How is Don treating her? How is Sami?"

Jasper remembered the picture of Mia and Winona. The woman with the dark hair and eyes. Similar features. Maybe Maria's great-something. "How do you know all of this? And why exactly do you care?"

Maria shook her head. "She'll help us win."

Jasper didn't believe her words, but shrugged it off and answered Maria's questions. "Mia is okay. I don't know about Don. He hasn't been around. And Sami is awful, because her father killed her mother. Any others you feel the need to ask? Questions, that is?"

"Did she say anything about a certain Ria?" The look on Maria's face was hopeful. Jasper had never soon her look that way, and rose a single eyebrow.

"No," he replied. "But, I saw the picture in Winona's study."

Maria gave him a half-smile. "That'll be all. Tell Mia I said hi. And don't forget to tell her that. She won't be looking through any sort of memory anytime soon. Not with your past."

_Cullen Home_

_New Hampshire, 2010_

Rosalie was stiff. She was unable to speak, so repulsed by the conditions that her daughter were suggested to be living in.

"Rose," Emmett whispered. "We have a daughter? We really have a daughter? Is that true?"

Rosalie couldn't respond, and her husband should have known that. So Edward instead answered. "Yes. The video was proof."

_Africa, 2010_

Alice smiled sadly as the vision hit her. She could see the reactions of the near end of the video. Pursing her lips to keep a dry sob from escaping her body, she looked out the window to see Jasper hunting. It was like he wasn't even there. It was a bad day for him. She really wished it wasn't, and the lie hadn't been told to make it so.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been in Mexico this whole time, and they made you pay for wifi. I wasn't going to do that._

_Review! 17 in total is my goal, which has gotten farther away ever since taking down The Blood Countess._


End file.
